Highschool lovers( NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy)
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia starts a new school fairy tail high a high school for intelligent people but when Lucy gets there she finds out that fairy tail isn't any normal high school will she find love? Contains NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia & Gajevy rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**High school lovers**

 **Summary**

Lucy Heartfilia starts a new school fairy tail high a high school for intelligent people but when Lucy gets there she finds out that fairy tail isn't any normal high school will she find love?

Contains NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia &GaLe

 **Story**

 **Chapter 1**

Bright and sunny the sun shone through the window of Lucy Heartfilia she got up yawned and stretched her arms "what a beautiful morning" she said as she looked at the window the sky was clear and blue the birds swooped and soared. Lucy wore her new school uniform and tied a bit of her hair. She picked up a golden key with some string and wore it as a necklace she looked in the mirror "I'm all set for my new school Fairy tail high" Lucy walked down the spiral stairs to be greeted by one of her maids

"Good morning mistress Lucy" Haru said

"Good morning Haru" Lucy replied she then went to the dinning room to see her farther Jude

"Lucy I expect you to do well with in this new school" said Jude

"I will" Lucy replied eating her breakfast. Lucy went outside and got into a black limousine. She arrived at the school; she got out of the limo and made her way to the mansion like school building.

"You must be Lucy" said a female voice Lucy turned around she saw a girl with sky blue hair and wore a blue hair band she had a book in her hand.

"Yeah I'm Lucy" she replied "how about you?"

"I'm levy I will be showing you around school today we're in the same class"

"Are you into books?"

"Yeah I'm currently reading elemental masters by ihram tahir"

Lucy beamed "I finished reading that last week it's a good book"

"Oh really, are you reading anything right now"

"Yeah I'm reading the powers from within by iqra khan"

A guy with black hair with lots of piercings on her face walked beside Levy "hey levy how are you?" he asked

"Gajeel! Uh I'm okay" stuttered Levy blushing

"Who is this?"

"This is Lucy Heartfilia she is a new student here"

"Hello" said Lucy quietly

Gajeel, Levy and Lucy went into their form class room where Lucy met her form tutor Macao "hello Macao sensei" said Lucy

"Good morning Lucy I hope you feel welcome here at this school" Replied Macao "you can sit in that seat their next to the window" Macao pointed. Lucy sat in her seat. She felt something hot on her chair and jumped out of her chair "OUCH THAT'S HOT" she screamed with pain. A boy with sugar pink hair next to her started to laugh uncontrollably "you fell for that" he laughed

"NATSU HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY PRANKS ON PEOPLE!" shouted Macao "ESPECIALLY ON SOMEONE NEW HERE!"

"Natsu's just an idiot sensei" said a guy with black hair

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SQUINTY EYES!?" shouted Natsu

"YOUR EYES ARE PRETTY SQUINTY THEMSELVES!" argued Gray getting out of his seat

"STOP YOU TWO!" demanded Macao. Natsu and Gray stopped arguing and sat down so did Lucy after she somehow managed to get rid of the hot stuff on her chair. Two boring lessons went on before break arrived. Natsu approached Lucy "hey oopy "sorry about before" he smiled

"Don't worry its fine" replied Lucy "and it's Lucy"

"Well oopy see you later" Natsu walked out of the room

"MY NAME IS LUCY NOT OOPY!"

"Hey Lucy-chan" said Levy "I'm pretty sure this morning you had an unexpected surprise"

"Yeah my butt still hurts me so want to get that guy back"

"Well that should be easy"

"Really"

"Yeah I have an idea"

"HEY EVERYONE ERZA IS COMING!" shouted a guy with blonde hair

"ERZA!" everyone shouted in fear apart from Lucy

A pretty girl with red hair came into the class room everyone quickly ran to their seats and stayed quiet she approached Lucy "Your Lucy Heartfilia the new student right?" she asked

"Yes it is" Lucy replied Natsu came into the room

"GRAY YOU BA…" shouted natsu until he saw Erza "ERZA!"

"Natsu what were you going to say?" Erza asked in a scary voice

"N…nothing" Natsu stuttered

"Good"

Erza turned to Lucy "well Lucy I'm Erza Scarlet the student council president"

"Erza lets have a fight?" asked Natsu

"Last you lost Natsu" said Juvia

"I was a kid back then" replied Natsu

"And the fight was yesterday" said Droy

"Well I was a kid yesterday not today" Natsu charged at Erza "Erza here I come" flames came out of Natsu's hand Lucy's eyes widened with shock Erza punched Natsu in the stomach. He lay unconscious on the floor

"Flames came out of Natsu's hand" mumbled Lucy under her breath

To be continued…

Hope you all like this

I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing

The Second chapter is on its way


	2. Chapter 2

**High school lovers**

 **Summary**

Lucy Heartfilia starts a new school fairy tail high a high school for intelligent people but when Lucy gets there she finds out that fairy tail isn't any normal high school

Contains NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia &GaLe

 **Story**

 **Chapter 2**

"Flames just surrounded Natsu's hand" said Lucy in shock

"NATSU HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD NOT TO USE MAGIC" shouted Erza

"Magic?" muttered Lucy "what do you mean magic there is no such thing as magic" Lucy's felt her body getting warm.

"We are wizards" said Levy "you must be able to use magic too Lucy-san"

"Huh what do you mean me?"

"The key you wear around your neck" added Juvia

"This" Lucy pointed at her key "this was a present from my mother after she passed away"

Lucy fainted luckily Natsu caught her in his arm. Later in the day Lucy's eyes opened, she saw Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy and another guy with blue hair who had a tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Hey Lucy-san are you okay?" asked Levy

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Lucy

"That's good to here" said Natsu "the nurse said you have a fever"

"Did I? you know I just had the weirdest dream that you guys were wizards" laughed Lucy "can you believe that" Everyone gave Lucy a look "hey why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well please don't faint this time" stammered Erza

"Okay"

"We are wizards, this school isn't any normal high school it is a school for wizards"

"What do you mean a school for wizards?"

"We have normal lessons in the morning for us and students that don't know about magic and stuff and we have our magic lessons as cram school we should actually be their now"

Lucy looked at the clock "its 5:00pm"

"Well you were unconscious for 5 hours" stated Natsu

"Don't you go by a limo?"Asked Jellal

"Uh yes, anyway who are you?" asked Lucy

"I'm Jellal the vice student president"

"So are you a wizard too?"

"Yeah I am" Jellal shuffled his hand in his bag and gave Lucy a book "Lucy-san I think you may be able to learn celestial magic"

"Celestial magic what is that?"

"It is a holder type of magic" smiled Levy Lucy had a confused look on her face "basically magic you use with a tool like your key for example"

"Now come to think about it that other girl said something about it being magic"

"You said your mother gave you this I'm sure she was a celestial wizard" said Erza smiling a soft smile "I don't think you can ask her if she is…" Erza paused "how about your dad?"

"Im sure he would tell me if I asked" _he would just shout at me for asking about things not involved in the business, though it's worth a shot_ "I better get going home"

"Hey Lucy-Chan you should come to the cram school to know more about magic perhaps not today maybe tomorrow or some other time" suggested Levy

"I'll see about that" Lucy came out of the bed and stood on the brown wooden floor

"You know oopy I might have gotten in the bed with you" smirked Natsu Lucy blushed both in embarrassment and anger _this guy is such a pain. Wait a second did he actually..?_

"Natsu stop saying lies like that to Lucy!" stammered Levy. Lucy breathed out _phew he never actually did get in the bed_

"You already played a prank on her in the morning" continued Levy

"NATSU YOU PLAYED A PRANK AGAIN!?" shouted Erza in a scary voice her eyes were filled with flames. Natsu saw Erza turn into a monster. "AND AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO SO MANY TIMES!"

"I'm so sorry Erza" whimpered Natsu in fear Erza pulled Natsu's ear he screamed with pain

"You really are mean Erza?" said Jellal he walked of

"Jellal-kun I'm not mean" Erza said. Blushing. She turned to Natsu "NATSUUUU!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to play on your love life with Jellal" Natsu's teeth chattered

"I…I don't have a love life" stuttered Erza blushing strawberry-red her voice went quieter into a mumble "I…I don't even like Jellal he is just an acquaintance"

"Uh-ha" said everyone except Lucy

"Anyway bye everyone" smiled Lucy "um one question did you guys stay here for as long as I was unconscious?"

"Yeah" replied Gray "all of us"

Lucy smiled gently "thank you" everybody smiled back and waved Lucy walked quickly out of the room and to her locker.

Outside in the unusually warm evening light. The fresh air soothed her busy mind. The scent of flowers tinged the breeze. Lucy stood in front of the school building waiting for someone to collect her. 30 minuets passed. During that 30 minuets Lucy felt like she was being watched "I don't think someone's coming school ended ages ago" Lucy muttered to herself _"I think I know the way home hopefully"_

Lucy walked down the busy street. The street lights were on; there was a lot of traffic on the road cars beeped and horned _I think this is the way home_ "I really should walk more." All of a sudden Lucy got pinned to the wall she saw a guy no older than her he had blonde spiky hair a similar style to Natsu's "your Lucy Heartfilia aren't you?" he smirked "your heir to one of the richest families in the country"

"Who are you?" asked Lucy

"I'm Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth high school" he stroked his hand through Lucy's hair "I have had my eye on you for quite some time oh why did you had to go to fairy tail?"

"Huh" _who is this guy? Have I met him some where before?_

He slid his hand down Lucy's face then her neck and almost to her chest but Lucy quickly grabbed his arm "please be mine Lucy"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHY WOULD I LOVE A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU!" she shouted

"Psychopath?" Sting frowned "that isn't a very nice thing to say if you won't love me then let's die together that way no one else would have you" he let out a cackle

"Huh, what did you say?" Lucy's eyes widened her legs started to tremble her body started shacking. Sting took a knife out of his pocket and sliced it in Lucy's legs it leaving two deep cuts in both her legs. Lucy couldn't stand and just dropped on the floor Sting cut Lucy on her face and on her arm her blood was scattered all over the floor.

Suddenly a man came and punched Sting Lucy immediately recognised the person it was Natsu.

"Natsu-san" smiled Lucy with relief

"Natsu Dragneel Fairy tails Dragon slayer" Sting said "couldn't you have waited to fight me another day?"

"I couldn't watch one of my friends get beaten up" Natsu replied Lucy realised that Natsu had a different expression she found that he looked sort of cool, cute and more mature Lucy blushed lightly

"LUCY IS MINE YOU CANT TAKE HER!" shouted Sting

"Well that's for Lucy to decide" replied Natsu a flash of light came from Stings fist and a blazing flame came from Natsu's _can he use magic too_ Lucy thought the two punched each other in the flames

"Fire dragon roar!" shouted Natsu flames soared out of Natsu's mouth Sting tried to dodge but he was too slow and went smashing into the wall "Lucy you will be mine!" he said as he sprinted away. Natsu hurried over to Lucy "are you okay Luce?" he asked

"Yeah thanks for saving me" replied Lucy then muttered "you were almost pretty cool" Lucy blushed. Natsu smiled.

"first let's take care of your wounds" Natsu used water from his water bottle to clean Lucy's cuts he then ripped his shirt and used it as a bandage

"Can you stand?" he asked

"I think so" she replied. Lucy got up using the wall for support she wobbled a bit, she tried to walk but just dropped down Natsu was about to help her

"I can stand!" she demanded as she tried to get up. Natsu picked her off the floor bride style

"No you can't" he said "where do you live? I'll take you home" Lucy told Natsu her address she leaned her head on Natsu's chest it was warm it unlike freezing air.

"Thank you Natsu-san" Lucy whispered "you know that guy…uh…sting does he use magic too? You seem to know him"

"Yeah he is a dragon slayer like me. There are other schools that specialise in magic too"

"Dragons?" Lucy smiled "I don't anything would shock me unlike today"

"I think you are right" laughed Natsu. Outside still the two reached Lucy's mansion Natsu jaw dropped wide open "you live in a mansion" gasped Natsu Lucy giggled

"Mistress Lucy" said Haru as she ran towards Lucy "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsu let Lucy down. Haru put her shoulder over Lucy's

"I'll see you at school Luce" Natsu smiled "Stay out of trouble" he waved Lucy smiled she watched he walk away into the distance she blushed then felt a soft tingle in her chest _what is this feeling?_ She thought.

To be continued…

Hope you all like this

I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing

Chapter 3 is on its way


	3. Chapter 3

**High school lovers**

 **Summary**

Lucy Heartfilia starts a new school fairy tail high a high school for intelligent people but when Lucy gets there she finds out that fairy tail isn't any normal high school

Contains NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia &GaLe

 **Story**

 **Chapter 3**

"I'll see you at school Luce" Natsu smiled "Stay out of trouble" he waved Lucy smiled back Natsu walked away Lucy blushed as she watched Natsu until he disappeared into the distance she felt a soft tingle in her chest _what is this feeling?_ She thought.

"Mistress Lucy what happened?"Asked Haru

"Nothing really I just fell down some stairs and Natsu helped me" Lucy lied

"You came home late today"

"Oh I had some school problems to handle and I waited, what happened to Sebastian he didn't come to collect me"

"Your father needed him." Haru accompanied Lucy inside. She saw her father

"Lucy why are you late home today?" he asked

"I had a few problems to handle"

"Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Sure" Jude started to talk to another maid Lucy just remembered about magic she was just about to ask her dad but he was gone. Lucy went to her room using Haru as support "thank you Haru"

"It is the least that I can do" she replied

"Haru how close were you to my mother?"

"Very close"

"Did she ever talk about magic?"

"Magic, I don't think so why do you ask you know there is no such thing"

"Y…yeah there isn't "

"Did she ever say anything about my key?"

"I remember her telling me that the key held a lot of precious memories and that she had it since the age of 8" 

"Okay"

"Young mistress you are sure asking a lot of questions about your mother"

"Sorry it's a bother isn't it?"

"No it isn't, you know I remember that she said she once she had kept a diary she and wanted you to read it one day when the time comes why don't you look for it"

"Really, can you look for it for me?"

"Sure I'll try, though I think I she said something about it being in your room"

"Thank you Haru I will start looking by myself" The two went in Lucy's room Haru let Lucy sit down on her bed

"I'm going to get the house nurse, mistress" Haru closed the door. Lucy got changed then laid on the bed and stared up at her white ceiling and thought about Natsu she felt that same tingle in her chest again she blushed and hid he face in her fluffy sky blue pillow "what is this feeling?" Lucy said to herself _could this be…_ "No way I couldn't have fallen in love with him I only just met Natsu" she shook her head Lucy closed her eyes without realising she fell asleep.

The sound of rain outside awoke Lucy she heard it go "patter, patter, patter" she looked at the clock it was morning then got out of bed and towards the curtains and parted them she looked at the window and frowned there was no sunshine or clear blue skies the sky was dark and gloomy with angry clouds which kidnapped the golden sun. She got into her school uniform and tied her hair into her usual hairstyle. Lucy ate breakfast and went outside with a black umbrella she realised something "wait a second my cuts are gone" she said to herself

"Good morning mistress" said Haru

"Morning" replied Lucy "hey you know my cuts have healed so fast"

"A young girl came the other day she said she was a medic and she healed you while you were sleeping somehow it was like magic"

 _Maybe she is a wizard too_ "who was she?"

"She said her name was Wendy Marvel and that someone told her to heal you or something"

"Really, well I better get going bye." Lucy got in the limousine

"Morning mistress" said Sebastian

"Good morning Sebastian" Lucy replied with a smile, she got out the book Jellal gave her and started to read it and got a sudden feeling of déjà vu as she read a few pages she continued read a bit more "really" Lucy said out loud

"Is that book interesting young mistress?"

"Yes it is." the limo stopped in front of the school Sebastian stepped out to open the door for Lucy lots of girls blushed and squealed commenting on how good looking Lucy's butler was. Lucy stepped out Sebastian drove off. She saw Natsu and waved to him "hi Natsu-kun" she said blushing baby pink. Butterflies fluttered in Lucy's stomach she was nervous on just saying Natsu's name with that same tingly feeling

"Hey Luce how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine my cuts have all fully healed apparently by this girl her name was…um…"

"Wendy Marvel"

"Yeah do you know her?"

"I know her I asked her if she could heal your wounds"

"Really, thank you and thank her for me will you"

"Sure but you can say that to her yourself"

"Is she a freshman?"

"She is in fairy tail's junior school its just there" Natsu pointed to another building close by

"I didn't know there was a junior school"

"Well there is"

"Do you think that guy Sting will show up again?"

"Perhaps, if you want I can walk you home"

"Its fine I go by car"

"But yesterday…"

"Well…My dad was running late"

Outside on the field Lucy had PE no one she met the other day was there. "your Lucy right" said a feminine voice Lucy turned around she saw a girl with very short white hair and sky blue eyes "hi, yeah I'm Lucy" she replied smiling gently

"I'm Lisanna do you want to come in my team"

"Sure" for half of the lesson the class played Football (soccer for Americans) then tennis for the second half Lucy was the star player for both games. "Wow Lucy-chan you're great in PE" commented Lisanna

"Thanks" replied Lucy.

In the changing rooms Lisanna and her friends approached Lucy "hey Lucy-chan do you want to go shopping with us after school?" she asked

"Sure" Lucy replied

"Great let's meet at our lockers"

"Okay"

"Um…would guys want a lift to the shops?"

"That would be nice" said Laki

Lucy went for lunch she got a plateful of golden chips (yum!) "hey lucy" called natsu"come sit with us" yet again she felt nervous with butterflies in her stomach _have I really fallen for this guy?_ She sat down next to levy

"Lucy did you read the book I gave you?" asked Jellal

"A bit magic is pretty amazing but confusing, I'm not sure about celestial magic" _I got to look for moms diary it should have answers in it_

"Why don't you come to the cram school today?" asked Levy

"Sorry I have plans" replied Lucy putting a chip in her mouth

"How about tomorrow?"

"I see about that"

At the lockers Lucy, Lisanna and Laki talked about celebrity gossip while waiting for Sakura (one of Lisanna's friends). Finally sakura came the girls went outside to Lucy's ride "Lucy you go by limo" gasped Sakura "are you like rich or something?"

"Yeah my dad owns a business" Lucy replied quietly "the Heartfilia railways"

"I thought recognised your name" said Laki the girls went in the limousine. Lucy told Sebastian where they were going, while Laki, Sakura and Lisanna awed at Sebastian. They reached the shopping Mall. They bought clothes, food, talked and had fun Lisanna's phone rang she answered it "NATSU" she squealed "it's been a while why don't we go on a date?" Lucy frowned but quickly put on a fake smile

"Are you and Natsu-kun close?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend"

For the journey home Lucy stayed quiet and used her hair to cover her eyes "bye Lucy-chan" smiled Lisanna giving a wave

"Bye see you at school on Monday" Lucy waved _Lisanna is Natsu's girlfriend, why am I feeling sad about this?_

To be continued…

Hope you all like this

I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing

Chapter 4 is on its way


	4. Chapter 4

**High school lovers**

 **Summary**

Lucy Heartfilia starts a new school fairy tail high a high school for intelligent people but when Lucy gets there she finds out that fairy tail isn't any normal high school

Contains NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia & GaLe

 **Story**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Lisanna is Natsu's girlfriend, why am I feeling sad about this?_ Lucy thought

Inside her room Lucy nuzzled her face onto her fluffy pillow she couldn't get the thought of Lisanna and natsu being in a relationship out of her head. "why cant I stop thinking about this" Lucy asked herself she looked at her key "oh right I need to know more about magic wasn't there something about magic in moms diary" Lucy start to look for her mother's diary" Lucy hoped it would help her understand magic a bit more. Through draws, beneath the bed and in other rooms it took about 3 hours to look for it but there was nothing. The only rooms left were her fathers study and his bedroom however Lucy was told to never go in any of those rooms. "Should I?" Lucy said hesitantly to herself she stood outside her fathers study.

Lucy scanned the corridor carefully looking for anyone then slowly opened the door she took a peek inside no one was there Lucy then walked in, closing the door behind her. Lucy ruffled through some draws and books she accidently knocked over a chair Lucy was about to put it back until she noticed a bit of the wallpaper ripped behind it was something that looked like a door. Lucy gently removed a bit more of the plain wallpaper see more of the door it was a small one. Lucy pushed the door, it opened and to her surprise there was a purple book, a dairy it was her mothers. Lucy took the diary out closing the secret door. Lucy then tried her best to fix the wallpaper she then put the chair back. She tiptoed carefully out of the room.

On top of her bed Lucy opened the diary to the first page there was a drawing of her key she took it off and laid it next to the drawing suddenly a beam of white light shot out and the dairy suddenly changed colour from purple to sky blue with henna patterns decorated all across the front cover. Lucy opened it again there were words written in a different language "vilindol heim ord alf gji skina hagl hoggu ilt" said Lucy trying to read the foreign words the writing started to glow pink a whip fell on top of her from out of nowhere and the words she had just read disappeared and new ones appeared.

"Where did this whip come from?"She asked herself picking up the weapon the door suddenly opened just as she was about to test it. Lucy quickly hid the book and whip under pillow

"Sorry to disturb" said Haru giving her a box"I think you might want this"

"What's in this?" Lucy asked receiving the box

"It was your mothers, your father told me to throw it away but I thought you would like I'm sure your father wouldn't mind" Haru left the room. Lucy opened the box in it was a guide to celestial magic it was old and looked like it was almost about to crumble Lucy gently took the guide out and placed it on her bed "I'll take a look at that later" underneath it was a picture of her mom she was no older than Lucy in the picture. Behind her was what looked like a mermaid

"That is sure is a beautiful statue" Lucy placed the picture on her desk. She continued to look through the box there were just more pictures of her mom and other people and weird looking statues "it's nice to see more of mom" Lucy smiled gently it soon turned into a frown as she started to weep soft tears "I wish you were still here mom."

Once Lucy had wiped away her tears she started to read the guide for celestial wizards. _Why don't I try summoning this celestial spirit?_

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius" Lucy said holding her key in the air it made a spark but nothing happened "It didn't work am I doing something wrong" Lucy to another look at the guide she looked at another page and saw a picture of many celestial keys they had individual names the keys looked similar but had there own individual patterns there was one that looked liked the one Lucy had.

"Oh you have to put it in water" _the pool maybe?_

Inside the indoor pool room Lucy put her celestial key in the water an chanted the appropriate words the key let out a blinding beam of light Lucy opened her eyes they widened to the sight of the creature that floated before her

"That is the mermaid thing in mom's picture" she mumbled to herself

"Who are you?" asked the Aquarius

To be continued…

Hope you all like this

I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing

Chapter 5 is on its way

Author's notes: I know this is such a lame and boring chapter I'll try to make the next one interesting


	5. Chapter 5

**High school lovers**

 **Summary**

Lucy Heartfilia starts a new school fairy tail high a high school for intelligent people but when Lucy gets there she finds out that fairy tail isn't any normal high school

Contains NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia & GaLe

 **Story**

 **Chapter 5**

"This is the creature in mom's pictures" mumbled Lucy her mouth opened

"Who are you?" said Aquarius

"I…I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia who are you?"

"You summoned me here and you don't know who I am, well anyway I'm Aquarius remember that."

"Sure I will"

"So aren't you going to do a contract with me?"

"Contract?" _it said about that in the book_ "oh right well this is my first time using magic"

"Just get along with it already I don't have time to be here"

"How many days are you available for?"

"Everyday but just don't call me for anything stupid or when I'm on a date"

"Okay"

"Aren't you going to write it down?"

"Huh sure I'll write it down" Lucy got out a pen from her pocket and began to write on her hand. She continued with the contract which lasted for a few minuets or so

"I was wondering if I could summon you for a magic class"

"Whatever" Aquarius disappeared leaving a spiral of water and a swirl of white dust

Golden and bright the sun shone through the window. Lucy opened her brown eyes she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes "why does my pillow feel uncomfortable" Lucy muttered she looked underneath and found the whip she somehow summoned yesterday. She walked into the school building

"Hi Luce good morning" smiled Natsu who was standing by the door

"Good morning Natsu are you waiting for someone?" she asked hoping it was her

"Yeah my girlfriend Lisanna I heard you guys went out yesterday" Lucy felt a pain of sadness. She put on a fake smile

"Yeah it was fun, she is a nice person" she gently punched Natsu on the shoulder

"So has sting bothered you lately?"

"No"

"If anyone hurts you just tell me I'll sort them out for you" Lucy blushed

"You don't have to, anyway I used magic yesterday"

"So you really are a celestial wizard do you mind showing me"

"Okay but I need wa…"

"HI NATSU!" shouted Lisanna as she ran towards Natsu then kissed him "hey Lucy-chan"

"Hi Lisanna, well I'll get going"

"See ya Lucy"

"I'll see you in class Luce." Lucy sat down in her seat and banged her head on the table Levy approached her

"Lu-chan you're going to make your head bleed if you bang it that hard on the table" said Levy "you know that prank I was telling you about"

"What prank?"

"You know the one to get Natsu back"

"Oh yeah why don't we ditch it"

"Why don't you want to get him back?"  
"I don't know I just keep getting weird feelings towards him" Levy smiled cheekily

"I know what it is you're in love" Lucy blushed cherry-red

"I AM NOT! I only just met the guy a couple of days ago and why would I he already has a girlfriend"

"And what did you feel when you found out he had a girlfriend"

"Nothing really"

"So you didn't feel sad"

"N…no"

"I think you did"

"I am not in love with Natsu THAT'S FINAL!"

"Okay everyone back in your seats" said Macao as he came into the classroom

 _Am I really in love with Natsu?_ Lucy stared at the window she didn't know if her feelings were true or were made to think that because of what Levy said

To be continued…

Hope you all like this

I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing

Chapter 6 is on its way

Authors note: sorry I this is a short chapter I couldn't think of anything else to get Lucy thinking about her feelings


	6. Chapter 6

**High school lovers**

 **Story**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Gomensai minna-san I am so sorry for the late post I was so busy with homework and had a bit of writers block well enough of me here's chapter 6.**

 _Am I really in love with Natsu? No way I can't be Lucy_ stared at the window blushing bright red; she hid her face in a text book.

Hungry students rushed out of their classes upon hearing the loud ringing bell. Outside a certain blue haired girl hid behind a tree eyeing lustfully almost drooling at Gray Fullbuster one of the most popular boys at fairy tail high who was eating lunch with another popular, Natsu Dragneel

"Gray-sama" Juvia sighed "Juvia's heart longs to be with Gray-sama" her heart pounded as a large smile made a way onto her face

"What are you doing?" asked a feminine voice belonging to Lucy Juvia let out a small shriek then gabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her behind the tree and shushed at her.

"If Gray-sama knows Juvia is here he will go away" Juvia whispered

"Um…okay" Lucy replied a bit confused

"Could it be you are after Juvia's Gray-sama too?" Juvia gave Lucy the death stare sending a shiver up Lucy's spine "Gray sama only belongs to Juvia" Juvia half yelled revealing her hiding place

"Oh no it Juvia again" sighed Gray spotting Juvia and Lucy

"I guess another gal has fallen in love with you" laughed Natsu

"I'm not in love gray" stammered Lucy who heard what they said

"How about me?" Natsu smirked; Lucy blushed bright crimson almost turning purple.

"I… I'm not! Well I'm off"

"Mata ne Luce." Natsu waved with his signature smile on his face

"Gray-sama can Juvia eat lunch with you" Juvia beamed with sparkles in her eyes as she tightly clutched onto Gray's arm.

"Sorry but I'm done eating" Gray replied putting on a shaky fake smile; trying to free himself from Juvia's grip she pouted

"Let's go Natsu" Gray said getting up from the bench with Natsu repeating his actions

 *******Time skip*******

Lucy hummed to herself as she strolled on the school grounds until she suddenly saw natsu and a crying Lisanna and hid behind a bush she gasped

"I think we should break up" said Natsu

"N…Natsu w…why" Lisanna stuttered

"We're too much like siblings I can't help but feel wrong dating you"

"Natsu I love you and I know you love me" tears started to stream down Lisanna's face

"I do but not in that way" Natsu shacked his head "but we can still be friends right?"

Lisanna nodded slowly hiding her eyes with her white bangs Natsu then walked towards the school building.

"Lisanna" whispered Lucy as she got up and walked slowly up to Lisanna and put one hand on her shoulder

"lucy-san" mumbled Lisanna as she wiped her tears

"It will be alright, sorry I over heard" Lucy smiled gently, Lisanna smiled back then burst into tears as the skies clouds started to go black and rain.

Above in the sky rain started to pour drenching everything and everybody most students ran inside but one bluenette with a beam on her face stayed outside dancing in the rain; splashing in the puddles.

"Juvia loves the rain" exclaimed Juvia while she used her magic to make the water droplets circle around her and making them dance along with her.

"That looks fun" said a male voice Juvia turned around to see a topless gray

"Gray-sama" Juvia squealed with sparkles in her yes _gray Sama isn't wearing any clothes J…Juvia isn't ready for this_ she thought blushing bright red and rubbing her hands together she also had sparkles in her eyes

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gray asked

"Juvia isn't ready for anything for a topless gray-sama…well not yet" Juvia replied

Gray looked at his body then jumped up "WHEN DID I TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!" Juvia giggled.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe Natsu would want to break up with me" cried Lisanna

"I may not be an expect in love" replied Lucy looking down at her can of boost she was sure she had fallen in love with natsu and wanted him to be with her however the blonde wanted to cheer Lisanna up.

"Lisanna…uh If you want natsu back you could try winning him back perhaps try to make him see your not just like a sister that might work" Lucy carried on

"Thank you lucy" smiled Lisanna wiping away her tears "I'll give that a try… anyway my celestial wizard friend would you like to know what my magic is?"

"Yeah I would love to"

"I use take over magic I can turn into animals or gain there features my Nii-san, Elfman uses the same type of magic but he can turn into monsters"

"That sounds cool"

"It is"

"I always used to think that wizards used magic wands"

Lisanna giggled "stereotypically yeah, lucy I heard you just found out about your magic do you need help"

Lucy shacked her head "thanks but I think I got the hand of magic"

"Can I see?"

"Yeah but I need water"

"Its raining you have tons of water"

"Yeah but I need something like a pool or fountain"

"The school has a fountain we could use that but lunch is going to end soon so there's no point now"

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: some Gray and Juvia action in this chapter anyways I have started writing a new (just) NaLu fanfic it's called 'a lost fairy tale' I've only written the prologue so far but check it out**

 **Remember To**

 **Like**

 **Comment**

 **Add To Your Reading Lists**

 **And Follow Me**

 **Chapter 7 is on its way**


End file.
